


IN SEARCH OF A STORY

by MadamPresident13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPresident13/pseuds/MadamPresident13
Summary: Help! Looking for a story
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	IN SEARCH OF A STORY

There’s a SQ story where Regina is Emma’s boss. They are close friends and Emma is in love with Regina. Terrified to reveal this, she writes Regina a letter in which she reveals her love. In this story Henry and Emma were somewhat taken in by Regina and Henry and Regina are super close. This is all I remember so if anyone has any clue what I’m talking about, please LET ME KNOW  
Thats all!


End file.
